It always hurts, always
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: -Warning contains spoilers for the Volume 3 finale!- Arthur had known Jaune since they where boys, he learned that Jaune would always be his friend, and treat him with respect, but...now that Jaune has suffered such pain, can he ever return from it? Friendship-centric story between an OC and Jaune, plus other characters present. Just a slight Idea which will grow bigger soon.


Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, it is I, your friend The New Hero of Chaos here. I've been taking a break from my KH stuff for a while, I've had very little inspiration for it recently. So. I'm gonna take a moment to start write some of my new RWBY fanfic. Though this isn't actually it. This is sort of a preview fic but also just something I wanna do, ya know? But what this is is my OC team, Team AURA in the final season of the show. Well, mostly just two characters, Arthur Pendragon, and Rebecca "Beckett" Blackburn, who are partners, and lovers on their team, and how they cope with the fallout of the Fall of Beacon. This is more of a friendship/Hurt/comfort story as it revolves around Arthur and Jaune, as in my stories canon Arthur and Jaune have known each other since they were seven years old, and consider one another like brothers, despite Arthur, a prodigy huntsman spoken of like Pyrrha, at times mocks Jaune for his dreams. This first chapter will be short, and it's about the first time Arthur and Jaune met. Now...on to the show

It had been discussed for weeks as the young boy had sat in the infirmary, healing up from the attack which had killed his parent, left him nearly dead, on transit between Atlas and Vale, his family's ship had been set upon by a group of unknown assailants, who killed Uther Pendragon and his wife Melissa Ironwood. The leader of the Assailants turned to the young Arthur, nearly rending him in two with his power, leaving the boy nearly dead.

During his extensive recovery, the young boy was battled over for custody by the names on the will. The Arc's, lifelong friends and allies of the Pendragon's, or for the Uncle of the boy, and elder brother of his mother, James Ironwood, in the end Ironwood relinquished his claim when he realized the boy had a much better chance if he went with the Arc's, a house full of people who would take care of him. Or so he thought, as the first 3 days of Arthur's stay at the Arc's had been nothing but miserable, his new caretakers and their 7 daughters treating him almost like a broken doll, too afraid to get close out of fear of upsetting, or damaging him, which only made him angrier!

He sat there at the table outside, trying to eat as the sounds of giggling girls filled the air, the boys brilliant violet eyes moving around before he closed them, sighing deeply until he opened them again, only to see blue right close to him, making him scoot back a bit as he said "Wha?" loudly, making the other boy fall back.

He was a clumsy one, all wild blonde hair and big big blue eyes. As the blonde said "Sorry, uh...are you Arthur" he asked as the raven haired boy nodded, not actually saying anything, and the silence only made the blonde stare harder

"Well, umm...I'm Jaune!" he said with a huge grin, almost weirdly huge before Arthur finally said

"Nice to meet you, um..Jaune" not really sure what to make of the the blonde just yet as Jaune said

"Do you wanna play?"

"huh?" Was all that Arthur replied, not used to someone speaking to him in this house

"I said did you wanna play, we can go run around in the woods outback, go to the stream, there is probably a fish there for us to snag, something" he said to Arthur, who looked absolutely dumbfounded by the friendliness of this weird blonde boy.

"Uhh...sure" he said before standing up "Let's go then?" he said as Jaune then grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along

And it was from that day forward that Arthur learned that he had someone who would be his friend in the form of Jaune Arc.

Sometimes they weren't the closest of friends, Arthur, a brilliant mind, and a prodigy at his aura, unlocked since the day he was nearly killed, he got into Signal Academy easily, becoming the best ranked student among them. Even besting the likes of Yang Xiao Long, and qualified for Beacon, where he found Jaune once more. Little did Arthur know what would happen next his decade of friendship with Jaune, he could never have been prepared for.

Yes, I know this is a short chapter which doesn't explain all that much, but it will become more and more clear once the actual story begins, this is just a preview story which I've had in my brain since the Volume 3 Finale. So thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen, the new hero of chaos, signing off.


End file.
